


Neon

by MystCami



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Apocalypse, En cours d'écriture, Gen, Magie, Monde moderne, Réalité alternative
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystCami/pseuds/MystCami
Summary: Et si Dieu décidait de nous laisser choisir entre l'apocalypse et une mort lente et misérable ?





	1. Prologue - Précipitation divine

Néon médite longuement son idée. Et c'est là une qualité nécessaire dans sa réalité où les mots une fois libérés poursuivent leurs existences au delà de sa volonté. Quand on est capable d'à peu près tout, il est parfois très ennuyeux de ne pas pouvoir revenir, littéralement, sur sa parole. Néon ne peut cependant pas empêcher sa divine et éternelle faim de changement de prendre le pas sur sa patience.

Comme tout artiste-créateur, il se doit de prendre une décision avant tout, pour pouvoir débuter une nouvelle œuvre, celle de tout recommencer ou celle de continuer et d'améliorer - où plutôt modifier. Étayer le dessin de nouvelles formes et couleurs ou de chiffonner, le jeter et prendre une page blanche. Dans son esprit, les deux images qui s'affrontent sont néant et nouvelle ère. Comme à chaque fois, l'envie de repartir de rien pour tenter une nouvelle approche est grande, mais Néon en a marre. Créée par son esprit, énoncée pour être réalisée, l'idée demande souvent un temps énorme pour que les premiers résultats intéressants se manifestent.  
Dans son idée actuelle, l'univers bientôt peut être anéanti, plus de 10 milliards d'années s'étaient écoulés avant l'apparition d'une seule population d'esprit suffisamment intelligents, et encore... L'erreur de Néon avait été d'énoncer aux origines la règle suivante :

" Que tout être pensant soit incapable par l'observation ou l'étude de l'univers de prouver l'existence d'entités créatrices ou controlantes."

L'idée chargée de ces mots s'était transformée en un univers complexe où l'existence de la matière, du temps et de l'espace, de la création à partir du vide peuvent s'expliquer rationnellement. Tentant d'accélérer l'apparition d'êtres pensant - et non pas êtres vivants, ça aurait été tellement plus simple ! - le dieu de cet univers ne put pas pourtant intervenir comme il le souhaitait. Il put cependant le faire à 4 reprises pour dévier l'évolution naturelle - tant qu'il ne laissait pas de traces de son passage il le pouvait. 4 fois qu'il décidait de modifier son expérience, 4 fois qu'un univers passait à côté de l'extermination. Néon aime bien son idée actuelle, tout compte-fait.  
Libre, créateur, guerrier, philosophe et tellement diversifiée !, Néon est cependant déçu : la population d'êtres pensants que son idée avait permis de créer, unique en son genre, aurait pu être, dans quelques millions d'années, son chef d'oeuvre une création digne du dieu qu'il est.  
Mais l'espèce humaine est vouée à la disparition, au mieux dans 15 000 ans, le temps que certains fous accèdent librement aux technologies, dans une prochaine grande guerre, d'après l'analyse du créateur.  
Tout recommencer à zéro et attendre quelques milliards d'années pour avoir un meilleur résultat ou attendre l'échec ? Néon a un seul univers, comme tous les dieux, il faut donc trouver un moyen d'effacer son expérience sans que son intervention divine ne soit "reconnue".  
Le monde des idées contrôlant le monde de la chair. Le monde de la chair contrôlant le monde des idées. Avant de sortir de sa bulle de méditation qu'il fit disparaître pas la pensée, Néon pensa :

" J'ai pris ma décision, un changement va avoir lieu, des Hommes libres avec un pouvoir sans limite, 12 élus apparaîtront successivement, chacun aura un don différent. L'apparition d'un treizième pouvoir sera l'origine de la fin ou d'un nouveau commencement pour l'humanité"

Replongeant dans son univers, Néon n'a au final pas choisit entre néant et nouvelle ère, laissant au actes de 12 hommes ce choix difficile...


	2. Chapitre 1 : Une énergie illimitée à portée d'esprit (Persuasion)

Les Hommes sont vraiment stupides. C'est incroyable à quel point ils sont facilement manipulable. C'en est même ridicule, il suffit qu'ils aient peur d'une idée pour qu'elle soit pour eux la seule et unique vérité. Le pire c'est que l'inverse est aussi vrai, s'ils ont envie qu'une chose soit de telle ou telle manière alors ils se persuaderont que cette chose l'est. Ce défaut apparemment sans logique avait une raison d'être quand l'Homme était encore un animal primitif, quand la peur de l'inconnu sauvait des vies et que l'optimisme irraisonné donnait du courage pour affronter les déserts arides sans fin à la recherche d'une goutte d'eau peut être à jamais introuvable. Mais par la suite ce défaut aurait du disparaître ! L'optimisme amena des croyances en un dieu créateur aimant, à l'origine de nombreux massacres, de faux miracles et de charlatans à la pelle. Quelle stupidité ! Seuls les charlatans, les gourous, les manipulateurs ont su tirer profit de cet état de fait. Eux seuls méritent le respect.  
Le docteur Chandra suspendit le flot de ses pensées lorsque le douanier croisa son regard. Lui son défaut, ça doit être la peur se dit-il, la pire des races.  
"-Pays de destination ?  
\- La France.  
-Je vois que vous avez faut un long voyage, dit le douanier en regardant le passeport international du scientifique. Quelle en est la raison ?  
-J'ai une maladie orpheline d'origine génétique, je consulte les meilleurs médecins au monde. Mes papiers sont en règle, monsieur...  
-Pardon de l'indiscrétion dit le douanier, légèrement gêné. Bon courage et que Dieu vous vienne en aide !"  
Satanés Américains ! Encore plus stupide que le reste ! Le docteur Chandra aurait bien voulu lui cracher dessus au minimum !  
-Merci, j'en aurai bien besoin et vite ! Si il n'y a pas d'évolution rapidement...

Sans continuer son mensonge plus longtemps, Sattish s'éloigna en direction des postes de sécurité et de fouilles. Il ne s'étonnait presque pas que cet obèse d'agent ait cru à son histoire. Et pourtant il s'était sentit peu crédible ce coup-ci. Sa petite taille, ses lunettes, son teint pâle, fatigué et ses cernes d'informaticien confirmé allaient très bien avec sa chemise à carreaux, ses bretelles qui maintenaient un pantalon devenu trop large depuis peu.  
"Si il n'y a pas d'évolution rapidement...", Sattish sourit de sa blague que seul lui pouvait comprendre.

L'évolution de l'espèce humaine s'était arrêtée bien trop tôt justement. C'était là le problème auquel l'éminent docteur indien en génétique moléculaire s'était attelé depuis une dizaine d'année. Une espèce dont aucune population n'est totalement isolée, qui ne connait pas la faim, qui survit à la plupart des maladies assez longtemps pour procréer et qui n'a pas de prédateur naturel, prolifère mais n'évolue plus. Quelle évolution pouvait faire changer la donne ? Il n'y avait aucune réponse naturelle, même sur près de 8 milliards d'individus !  
Maintenant que la génétique permettait de comprendre parfaitement le fonctionnement du corps de l'Homme et des mécanismes d'évolution, il apparaissait clairement que ce n'est pas en attendant une mutation naturelle que l'Homme allait passer à une forme plus intéressante. Il lui faut un coup de main. Et un sacré !  
Arrivé au sas de sécurité où ses bagages passaient au Rayon X, l'agent féminine en charge de l'examen du scanner leva un sourcil, certainement en raison du contenu en matériel scientifique apparaissant clairement. Sattish lui sourit simplement et celle-ci comprenant, instinctivement peut-être, que le questionner ne serait qu'une perte de temps, le laissa passer. Il aurait pu la convaincre de la non dangerosité du matériel - un mensonge bien entendu. Cette fille aurait fait un bon sujet de test se dit le docteur.  
Ses recherches pendant un long moment infructueuses avaient révélées quelque-chose de très intéressant. Sattish avait dépensé énormément, utilisant l'héritage laissé par son père sans limite. D'ailleurs son voyage actuel avait utilisé ses dernières miettes, il faudrait vendre la maison ou une des voitures pour la suite. La peur de l'inconnu avait été un frein ultime, l'obligeant à se mettre à l'expérimentation sur sujet in vivo dans la plus grande illégalité. Les autorités indiennes, les comités d'éthiques interdisaient toute manipulation génétique sur les êtres humains. Encore une fois Sattish s'était rendu compte de la stupidité de l'espèce humaine face à l'inconnu.  
Il avait eu beau répéter que les modifications apportées ne touchaient que le cerveau et qu'elles étaient donc non transmissibles, à son grand damne, à la descendance à la différence des OGM déjà présent partout... mais personne ne l'avait auditionné directement, des gens qui ne savait rien ni ne s'était jamais intéressé à ses recherches l'avait traité comme un scientifique fou. Si au moins il avait eu la chance de leur parler directement peut-être aurait-il pu les convaincre de l'intérêt énorme de son projet en utilisant ses capacités innées de persuasion orale. Incapable de s'arrêter, il avait décidé de se préparer à agir seul.  
Pour commencer il aurait mieux fait d'occulter dans sa thèse les parties ayant une relation avec de le monde de la sorcellerie ou de la métaphysique. C'était une grande première pour une étude en génétique de s'intéresser à ce sujet tabou dans le milieu très fermé des scientifiques. Pourtant il est fait mention de phénomènes paranormaux dans toutes les cultures et à toutes les époques, et un élément revenant tant de fois dans les esprits se doit d'avoir une base réelle. Sattish savait pertinemment que la magie n'existait pas - pas plus que les dieux ou Dieu - et il ne s'intéressa pas à cette forme très répandue de superstition qu'est la prière. Comme si par miracle, un souhait pouvait être exhaussé par une entité supérieure ! Son père, suivant une forme très ancienne de paganisme, offrait de son vivant à une douzaine de dieux différents. Chacun ayant son importance, en oublier un suffirait à casser l'harmonie et à porter malchance. Le père du docteur était mort sans prévenir malgré les offrandes au dieu du voyage alors qu'il faisait du vélo ... pour entretenir sa santé. Par respect pour les traditions, que le jeune Sattish ne comprenait pas à l'époque, sa mère se fit brûler vive et rejoignit son mari dans la mort - un sort très commun en Inde, les différentes favorites du défunt se battant toute leur vie pour avoir l'honneur d'être l'élue.  
Sattish ne s'intéressa pas non plus à la magie occidentale. Dieu conférant à ses anges - ou à Satan en personne - des pouvoirs pour accomplir la dies irae, la colère divine, ou pour réaliser des miracles dans la bible israélites. Les génies, les miracles réalisés par les Saints ou les Prophètes pour les chrétiens et les musulmans. Les incantations des grands prêtres du pharaon menaçant leurs divinités d'éparpiller les restes d'Osiris s'il perdait la guerre. Les runes-prières des moines Perses. Le sacrifice d'animaux et d'êtres humains pour relancer les récoltes ou sauver une population d'une épidémie chez les mayas. Toutes ces croyances lui apparaissaient comme risible, indignes de l'étude.  
Une autre partie de la magie, souvent considérées comme maléfique par les croyants en la magie dite sacrée, est liée à l'Homme. Nombreux sont - et ont été- ceux se disant doués de capacités, de pouvoirs. Vision du futur, lévitation, interaction à distance, intrusion dans les esprits, contrôle des éléments... Les chamans peuvent soigner directement par l'esprit en libérant leur cerveau via des substances hallucinogènes telle que l'ayahuasca. Les mystères entourant ces capacités avaient toujours intéressé le docteur. Si une bonne partie des gens se disant posséder un de ces dons le reliait à une orgine divine, des pseudos sciences telles que la sophrologie ont commencées à décrire ces phénomènes de manière rationnelle. D'où le sujet de la thèse du docteur : "Capacités extrasensorielles et génétique - Peut-on expliquer la métaphysique par l'expression d'un seul et même gène? Quelles en seraient les implications ?"  
Son but était de démystifier les capacités extra-sensorielles, ce serait comme prouver l'inexistence de Dieu ! Si on trouve un gène commun à tous les anormaux les mystiques, les gourous et chamans soit disant doués de pouvoirs magiques, en étudiant l'ADN chromosomique et mitochondrial, on prouve que leur pouvoir provient de l'action d'une protéine. "Cette protéine, que je nommerai protéine P pour protéine de puissance, serait un vecteur de développement de capacités inconnues de notre cerveau et pourrait permettre la production d'un sérum de sur-homme!" Voilà ce qu'il aurait dit à son père, et il aurait été fier de lui. En tout cas cela avait permis à l'étude de commencer.  
Deux ans de récolte d'informations avaient suivis. Contre une modique somme d'argent chaque "magicien" rencontré faisait une démonstration, ou passait quelques examens et acceptait de donner un échantillon de sang tout en signant une close de confidentialité. Leurs pseudo-capacités étaient peu impressionnantes. Un avait semblé avoir des réflexes vraiment hors du commun, une autre est arrivée et repartie en courant en voyant le docteur, comme si elle savait à quoi allait servir son sang. Sur près de 10000 échantillons prélevés, au moins 30 % appartenait à de véritables manipulateurs - mais le fait de savoir manipuler les gens n'était-il pas l'expression d'une de ces nouvelles capacités du cerveau encore endormie ? En tout cas la réalité est bien moins intéressante que la fiction ne le laissait présager. Une preuve de plus que la magie n'existait pas.  
Quatre ans plus tard, après un travail incroyable de recherche d'un facteur génétique commun (et surtout un superordinateur avec une capacité de calcul énorme!), le Graal était là. Rassemblé à l'extrémité de la pair de chromosome 13, la séquence de nucléotide était bien plus grande que prévu. Elle correspondait au code génétiques produisant une dizaine de protéines différents, ne s'exprimant que dans le cerveau et les cellules gliales (dans le cerveau donc!). Les protéines s'assemblaient pour donner une enzyme complexe impossible à recréer chimiquement. Son effet est inconnu, mais l'hypothèse est que l'enzyme P, réveil et permet l'expression d'autres gènes dans le cerveau. Pour le connaitre précisément, surtout en utilisant des cobayes comme sujet-test, il faudrait 10 ans de plus. Le docteur Chandra ne pouvait pas attendre aussi longtemps! Quelles sont les effets de l'enzyme P ? QUe se passerait-il si on boostait sa production ? Quelle évolution est atteignable par l'Homme ?

A l'aide d'une souche modifiée d'Escherichia Coli, une bactérie extrêmement versatile pouvant s'adapter à tout type de lieu de développement, rendue inoffensive et conçu pour vivre dans le cerveau, il créa une nouvelle bactérie produisant cette enzyme en très grande quantité. Bénéficiant de moyen technologique élevé, il y était arrivé rapidement (un peu aussi grâce à son équipe efficace qui l'assistait). Maintenant la bactérie était prête. Elle pouvait être implanté par le sang ou par inhalation. Elle suivait ensuite un chemin particulier, tel un médicament, jusqu'au cerveau ou elle installait une colonie silencieuse et productrice de l'enzyme P en continu. Cette contamination par la bactérie ne marche que chez l'enfant, entre 1 et 3 ans maximum si l'analogie avec les souris est exacte, certainement une question de plasticité du cerveau. Avec plus de 1000 tests sur des souris, les résultats devaient se montrer rapidement ! Pendant un instant, Sattish avait du coin de l'œil vu l'une d'elle voler. Mais plus rien depuis. Tout le monde l'avait cru dans son équipe, mais depuis qu'on avait installé des caméras pour enregistrer et apporter une preuve scientifique, il ne passait désespérément rien. De rage, Sattish avait essayer de forcer la main du comité pour les tests sur l'Homme. Mais ce tabou là est trop fort, tout le monde l'avait ridiculisé sans même le rencontrer. Si proche du succès, de l'avancé historique, de l'ère Sattish, du sérum pour super-pouvoir. Il en était convaincu !  
Il s'était administré assez tôt en secret une dose d'enzyme P, succès assez faible, il se sentait parfois plus intelligent, parfois il avait l'impression de réussir à séduire les gens - chose qui était assez rare auparavant !- mais cela devait être un vague effet placébo.  
La souris avait volé, alors qu'est-ce que lui et son cerveau aurait été capable de faire s'il avait été contaminé par la bactérie dès sa naissance ? La télékinésie lui aurait plut !  
Son équipe l'avait abandonné, certainement sur ordre du laboratoire vu le salaire qu'il leur reversait ! Seul, avec sa souche de bactéries réveillant les capacités cachées du cerveau, il eut le temps de mettre en place son plan. Sa souche marchait comme le prouvait la souris, les effets sont énormes - la lévitation implique un contrôle de la gravité soit une énergie quantique en lien avec le sub ou l'hyperepace rien que ça ! - le cerveau peut utiliser une énergie directement présente dans l'espace.  
"A qui vais-je donner cette énergie illimitée à portée d'esprit ? Il faut qu'une fois cette expérience découverte toute la planète comprenne bien qu'il n'y a rien de surnaturel dans ces pouvoirs, qu'ils sont d'origine scientifique et que Dieu n'existe pas." "12 Enfants au hasard de part le monde ... et au moins 18 ans avant les premiers résultats."

Le docteur Chandra souris, 10 enfants déjà, plus que deux. Sortant de zone de transfert à l'aéroport de Los Angeles, il venait de Tahiti et partait pour la France, sa dernière destination. Il s'assurait à chaque aéroport de contaminer un enfant en très bas age avec sa souche de bactérie sous forme de poudre cristalline. Il avait pu récupérer à presque chaque fois le nom des parents et du petit, il pourrait vérifier le résultat. Une tahitienne du nom de Ruez Rebecca lui avait semblé être facilement retrouvable, son père étant directeur d'un établissement hôtelier.

Sattish pleura presque dans l'avion quand il contamina le petit Alexandre - 1 an. Chacun de ces enfants est le sien, ils sont élus à un avenir grandiose. Ce sont les 12 enfants de la nouvelle ère Chandra.

 

 

 

S'il y a un début à mon histoire, il ne peut s'agir que de ce moment où j'ai laissé libre cours à ma colère. Une explosion ou plutôt une libération qui allait mettre fin à ma première vie, qui était désespérante et affligeante pour la vie elle même. Mais comment vous expliquer que de se prendre un simple coup de poing dans le pif dans un jardin pour enfant puisse donner subitement l'envie à quelqu'un de répliquer à la tronçonneuse ?  
Je vais vous expliquer en quoi ma vie était misérable pour que vous compreniez bien à quel point je serais devenu fou si tout cela ne m'était pas arrivé. De la manière la plus courte que les mots me le permettent - et pour ne pas avoir à y revenir ! Tout cela ne représente plus rien pour moi, les origines permettent de comprendre et non d'agir, et le reste est tellement plus intéressant et extraordinaire.  
Oups, désolé ! J'aurais dû vous le dire dès le départ : je suis chiant. Pas dans le sens collant type le-mec-qui-coure-vers-vous-pour-vous-serrer-la-main. Plutôt dans le sens de celui qui sait tout, qu'on ne pas convaincre voire affecter... mais à qui on ne pourra rien reprocher. Mais si ! vous en connaissez certainement un.

[...] La vie relou de Christophe en accélérée et cynique. (En cours d'écriture)

Si je suis dégoûté de ce monde, cela revient à dire que je l'aurais voulus différent. Qu'il soit mieux, plus simple, plein de vérité et de bon sens, allant vers un avenir plus vert. Et pourtant tout s'empire ; la qualité de nos vies se résument maintenant à nos acquisitions, à nos vies professionnelles -"la réussite"- à notre réussite sociale, qui découle directement des choses précédant... Personne ne cherche plus à donner un sens aux choses, même si la curiosité enfant nous titille tous, nous abandonnons la quête de vérité pour nous consacrer à des choses plus sérieuses ou parfois nous vouer à la religion.  
En y réfléchissant, ce raisonnement est orgueilleux. Si je me dégoûte du monde pour la raison que plus personnes ne se donne la peine de tenter de changer ses incohérences, j'oublie qu'il y a certainement d'autres personnes sensées qui ont les même pensées. A l'origine je suis loin d'être un être supérieur. Et au lieu de tenter de faire la différence ensemble ou de manière isolée, nous restons tous à broyer du noir chacun de notre côté. Et savoir que je persévère dans un comportement idiot ne me convient pas ! j’abhorre les stupides.  
Cette petite méditation m'apporta une certaine fraîcheur, une raison de toujours garder le contrôle et de faire le bien autour de moi. Pour sortir les broyeurs de noir de leur inaction, faire car personne ne le fera pour moi, ma place est dans ce monde et je n'y vivrai qu'une fois.  
Un sourire apparaissait sur mes lèvres alors que seul, assis dans l'herbe de ce petit parc pour enfant que je connaissais depuis des années où je prenais un moment de calme et de solitude après la tempête provoquée par l'enterrement de mon père. Je prenais même le temps de faire un bracelet de pâquerettes.  
Trois jeunes hommes vinrent apporter la mauvaise goutte d'eau alors que la source venait à peine de s'éteindre. Arrivant rapidement de loin avec de grands sourires, il virent ma mobylette et firent rapidement la relation. Un homme, un casque, une mob, j'aimerais bien l'avoir.  
\- Hey salut poto ! Bien ?  
Sans prendre le temps de me lever je les laissais trop s'approcher de moi. Trois contre un, s'ils voulaient me dépouiller alors le petit gros n'aurait certainement pas eu besoin de tant de politesses, cela me rassura bêtement. Comme si tout le monde avait un comportement logique... Je réponds machinalement, de manière très littéraire comme à mon habitude et avec mon fameux sourire bouche-cousue.  
\- Bonjour messieurs, que puis-je pour vous ?  
Après un léger froncement de sourcils, il me demanda :  
\- C'est à toi la mobylette ? Elle est classe ! Tu la vends ? Tu me laisserais l'essayer ?  
\- Oui je la vends, mais c'est 1200 car c'est une pièce unique désolé ! Par contre pour l'essayer ça va être dur ..." Vu que cela faisait des années que je traînais dans le coin, je me décontracte un peu plus et leur dit en souriant une nouvelle fois. " Vous êtes la nouvelle génération, c'est la première fois que je vous vois ici ?  
\- Tu te prends pour qui à me vouvoyer ? J'habite ici depuis ma naissance !  
Le petit à l'air nerveux. Il doit avoir ses preuves à faire dans son groupe de jeunes du quartier, et ils sont tous les trois assez proches. Je commence à me lever pour éviter le passage à tabac, toujours le sourire aux lèvres...  
\- Si tu te lèves, je te pète la gueule.

Pif cassé pour la troisième fois depuis mes 17 ans. Il est grand certes, donc ce n'est pas totalement de la faute de mes assaillants si à chaque fois, c'est la première chose qu'ils touchent. Le sang qui se met à couler comme sorti d'un cubitainer de vin rouge qui tâche confirme comme à chaque fois mon point faible : le combat ; il m'oblige à baisser la tête et à reculer.  
Ils rigolent, les autour ne remarquent rien et mon cœur se met à battre la chamade pour me faire vivre cet instant d'humiliation en haute définition.  
Sur le moment une série de pensées m'ont traversé l'esprit. Premièrement, je me suis vu me faire défoncer, ma mobylette volée et surtout ce qu'il restait de ma famille ainsi que mes amis inquiets, tristes et dérangés dans leurs vies. Cette pensée vint cristalliser mon ventre et ma mâchoire instantanément. Elle fut remplacée immédiatement par la tentative de trouver une solution. Mais ... la fuite était compliquée, encerclée de près et pissant le sang, une de mes mains bloquant l'hémorragie imparfaitement. Me voyant mentalement abandonner par avance le combat, mon corps voulant garder son intégrité m'envoya une vague d'hormones empêchant la réflexion et forçant à l'action. En langage primale, l'ordre était "tuer" ; l'instinct reste fort chez l'humain lorsque l'esprit est incapable de résoudre une situation.  
Ces salauds allaient morfler, jamais ils n'auraient dû s'en prendre à moi. Je relevais la tête et fixant le "chef" de la bande j'arrêtais ma tentative d'arrêter le sang de couler de mon fracturé. J'aurais voulus les traumatiser, faire en sorte qu'ils ne recommencent plus, humiliés jusqu'à la moelle. Je veux les terroriser comme la screaming queen à la fin de massacre à la tronçonneuse ! Bordel si seulement j'avais la même tronçonneuse et le même masque sur la tête que ce tueur psychopathe !  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris petite merde de me frapper comme ça ?! T'es débile ou quoi ? T'as crus que j'allais pas me défendre !

Déjà j'étais légèrement plus grand que mes agresseurs, ce qui les avait fait réfléchir après que je me sois levé. Mais là ils étaient dans un état de stupeur total. La bouche pendante, un air niais et une immobilité parfaite. A mes pieds une tronçonneuse était apparut mais ce n'est pas ça qu'ils regardaient. Le masque en peau humaine que je portais suffisait.  
\- C'est quoi ce délire ? C'est le sheitan ou quoi ? dit l'un des deux qui était resté silencieux jusque là avant de partir en courant. Cassez vous les gars ! eut-il le temps de crier avant de disparaître.  
On s'adapte plus vite que ce que l'on croit à l'imprévu et je ramassais la tronçonneuse nonchalamment avant de tirer deux coup sec sur le câble du démarreur. Le bruit qu'elle fit en se mettant en marche sortit les deux autres de leur tétanisme. Ils s'enfuirent en secouant les bras de manières ridicules et en émettant des cris des fillettes. Mais ce n'était pas finis. C'est peut-être les quelques bières que j'avais bues mais, sans beaucoup plus réfléchir à la situation, j'eu un fou rire de plusieurs minutes et je leur courut après avec la tronçonneuse. A part s'ils devinrent fous, je ne pense pas que ces trois là gardèrent la moindre envie de faire le mal par la suite.  
Je finis par m'arrêter et après avoir fait demi tour pour retrouver ma précieuse mobylette, je commence à réfléchir sainement aux événements récents. Pourquoi après avoir pensé au film d'horreur le plus glauque que j'ai vu, je m'étais retrouvé avec le matériel du film ? Peut-être que ma vie était tellement pourrie que quelqu'un était intervenu pour éviter que je pète un câble ! Bien vu ma gueule ! ...Peut-être aussi que je suis fou, genre schizophrène. Comme si l'agression n'avait jamais eu lieue, que j'avais inventé cette victoire fictive dans ma folie pour réparer mon ego. En tout cas c'était cool et ma tronçonneuse coupait vraiment comme le prouvait les arbustes défoncés que je trouva sur mon chemin retour.  
Si ce que je viens de vivre est vrai, j'espère que personne n'a filmé histoire que je me retrouve pas sur une vidéo buzz.... Les passants qui ont aperçu plus tôt un homme courant avec un tronçonneuse vers des jeunes qui hurlaient à s'en arracher les poumons ont en tout cas tous pensé que c'était une mise en scène, donc pas de police pour le moment. Mais je prend quand même le temps de jeter discrètement le masque et l'arme dans une bouche d'égout.  
En y réfléchissant, je me rend compte que j'ai vraiment mentalement voulut obtenir la tronçonneuse et le masque. Est-ce que je peux faire apparaître des trucs ?  
Franchement, vous auriez fait apparaître quoi à ma place ? J'y croyais vraiment pas, il faut me comprendre ! Jamais j'aurais pensé qu'une météorite apparaisse vraiment dans le ciel. J'appris le lendemain que par miracle elle atterrit et fit un cratère considérable sur un plateau isolée de Haute Loire, ne causant aucune victime. Mon pouvoir me dépassait totalement, je pris donc la mobylette pour rentrer chez moi avant de m'écrouler dans le canapé.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Le pouvoir secret (Lire dans les pensées/chercheuse de vérité)

"Pourquoi est-ce que cela m'arrive à moi ? Je ne ferai jamais plus confiance à personne, mais alors qui m'aidera ?". Rebecca avait besoin de réponses, elle voulait savoir. Calmer cette montée d'angoisse abominable qui lui rongeait l'estomac et les dents, reprendre le contrôle de la vie qu'elle avait construite. Tout ce qu'elle découvrait en ce moment l'annihilait, remettant les fondements de sa personnalité si bien consolidés et camouflés jusqu'à présent à zéro.  
Elle n'avait eu qu'une seule déception dans la vie. Une déception amoureuse, un flirt de collégienne en lequel elle avait placé tous ces espoirs. La réalité renverse toujours le rêve, et quand l'histoire qui dura longtemps se termina, Rebecca ne savait pas qui elle était. L'amour n'arrive qu'une fois, elle avait été la femme parfaite mais elle avait perdu son guide, son but dans la vie, l'origine de ces envies quotidienne Chapitre 2 : Le pouvoir secret (Lire dans les pensées/chercheuse de vérité - Rebecca) s. Elle se retrouva seul dans le chagrin et ce qui allait devenir un regard froid et un bouclier lui permettant de résister à toutes nouvelles épreuves. "Je ne me laisserai pas avoir par les sentiments une nouvelle foie, je ne veux être déçue jamais."  
Depuis elle exerçait un contrôle complet sur sa vie. Dur avec elle même elle était aussi dure avec les autres. Étudiante solitaire travaillant dur, elle avait réussi à dégoté une place dans une grande école dans le secteur de la comptabilité. Devenu autonome financièrement et revenue à Tahiti à la fin de ses études, elle avait pu se libérer de ses parents et habitait à présent seule. Elle avait bien eu quelques aventures avec des garçons de son école mais jamais plus elle n'était tombée amoureuse. Enfin presque...  
Thomas l'avait eu. Elle était tombée dans son piège. Et pourtant elle aurait du s'en rendre compte. Avait-elle une seule qualité ? Était-elle intéressante ? Possédaient-ils des points communs ? Avait-elle une seule qualité ? Non, elle était juste un peu maniaque, elle était inintéressante et un peu transparente. Quelqu'un qui n'aime pas la musique ? Ridicule !  
Un peu par paranoïa elle s'était posée ses questions lors d'un rendez-vous avec Thomas il y a quelques jours, et ce n'était pas le premier. Elle avait eu ces réponses en croisant le regard de son tane, son petit copain en Tahitien. Elles lui étaient apparues comme une évidence, une vérité inaliénable, sorte de flash de folie ? Se calmant, Rebecca se posa une question plus positive et simple.  
Qu'est-ce que Thomas préfère en moi ?  
La réponse fut rapide, en images et en pensées.  
Mes seins, mes jupes courtes, mon corps magnifique et surtout le côté secrétaire chaude que les lunettes donnent.  
Accompagnés de quelques images moins chastes qui retournèrent instantanément l'estomac de Rebecca. "Il n'aimait donc rien d'autre que mon corps. Cet abruti se fait passer pour un poète, un amoureux de la nature, me dit qu'il m'aime. Un rôle d'acteur juste pour m'avoir au lit ! Quel immonde porc hypocrite !" se dit-elle.  
Avant de gifler Thomas et de partir en renversant la table et en explosant en larmes, Rebecca essaya une dernière fois.  
\- Thomas, qu'est-ce que tu préfères en moi ? Mentalement elle se posa la question : Que pense Thomas en ce moment.  
Il pensait : Que dire ? Je vais lui donner deux de ces défauts, ca sera marrant et ça devrait la rassurer.  
\- J'aime beaucoup ton rire et ta simplicité, avait-il dit d'un ton mielleux.

Rebecca était seule à nouveau, sa confiance en elle au plus bas. Elle rentrait chez elle tard, tel un zombie l'esprit hors du corps à l'image de ces derniers jours. Est-ce à cause de la lumière ou de son état, elle ne le savait pas, mais c'est au dernier moment qu'elle s'aperçut que quelqu'un l'attendait devant sa porte d'entrée. L'homme ressemblait à tous sauf à un cambrioleur vu sa carrure. Il se tourna vers elle et lui dit, une véritable joie s'installant sur son visage :  
-Rebecca, c'est toi ?  
-Qui êtes-vous monsieur et que me voulez-vous ? Je n'ai pas le temps pour ...  
\- Je suis le docteur Chandrah. Je sais que tu dois être perdues, tu ne dois pas comprendre ce qu'il t'arrive. Je suis la pour te montrer la voie, pour tout t'expliquer et te guider. Aie confiance en moi, je ne révélerai tes secrets à personne.  
Rebecca regarda dans les pensées du docteur, pour savoir si ce qu'il venait de dire était vrai. Son pouvoir était drôlement efficace au regard des tests qu'elle avait fait depuis sa "séparation" incomprises par son ex. Elle devait juste se concentrer à cause du sommeil et se poser la bonne question. Et oui ... il y croyait vraiment ! Allait-il lui annoncer sa folie et son futur internement ? Elle avait encore le temps de fuir ! Non plus !  
-Expliquez-moi tout ! cria-t-elle en s'approchant vivement du docteur.  
-Tout va bien se passer, dit-il d'un ton calmant. Dis-moi quel est ton pouvoir.  
-Je peux lire dans les pensées, je ne peux plus faire confiance à qui que ce soit maintenant que je sais ce qu'ils veulent vraiment.  
-Incroyable, j'en étais sur, ça à marché ! Le docteur jubilait, les yeux brillants de sa victoire. Je suis là pour t'aider, pas besoin de lire dans mes pensées, je te prie d'éviter, c'est pour ton bien. Bientôt la vérité sera la seule maîtresse, et nous pourrons tous nous réconcilier autour d'elle. Ca à du être dur pour toi à ce que je voie. Laisse moi entrer chez toi et je t'expliquerai tout ! D'accord ?

Rebecca dépassée par les événements de sa propre vie se laissa presque guider jusqu'à sa chambre par son nouvel ami le docteur. Quelqu'un était miraculeusement sorti de l'ombre pour la sauver, tout allait bien se passer. Elle était de nouveau en sécurité avec son nouveau guide et protecteur. Peut-être enfin à jamais.

(à suivre partie Christophe découvre comment utiliser son pouvoirs et puis Chapitre 3 : L'avènement d'une nouvelle ère (Voler))


End file.
